


St. Logan's Correctional Facility

by JPRyder



Category: Bleach, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Naruto, One Piece, Street Fighter, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Multiverse, Prison, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPRyder/pseuds/JPRyder
Summary: Here at St. Logan's, where every female criminal gets sent there to be rehabilitated or spend the rest of their lives there. With all things considered, there's going to be some crazy and hot times at an all female prison.





	St. Logan's Correctional Facility

**A new fic has been developed! This is an X-Over story about in a dimensional prison run by Garfield Logan, who’s the Warden of an all-female prison. I don’t own every character presented here as all characters are owned by their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy the fic.**

**/**

 

Chapter 1: Transition to St. Logan’s

 

In the sky, we see a three black futurists high tech bus with green L symbol. Flying toward a big rocky mountain. But the mountain has four building on it.

 

The four building that connect to each other by hologram links. One building is the bottom is the entrance by seeing bunch of other buses not using. The second is like the ground cover with gray hologram fences. The third building is bigger than ground, having green hologram bars in the windows. And final one is the big one has hologram of L on the front roof.

 

/

 

Three buses came by the entrance, the doors open up and coming out the female convicts in orange jumpsuits, and cuffs with the links between the cuffs are beams. All of them looked at a woman in front of them along with some black electric orbs with faces.

 

This woman has pale skin with chakra gem on her forehead, blue hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a blue-collar button up with a black tie, black short shorts, and long boots. Also has a badge on her belt.

 

"Alright, bitches, listen up! My name is Rachel Roth, head of security of the St. Logan’s Correctional Facility! All of you were sent here because of the crimes you’ve committed from each of your worlds. Here at St. Logans, all the guards that works and lives here are hired to straighten you bitches up and help change your ways. If you got any questions, you’ll have to speak to the warden! Follow me and don’t think about breaking away, these Amps will shock you until you’re paralyzed!”

 

Rachel leads the group of girls inside the prison while the Amps are on each side. Through the security doors, Rachel has them place their items inside bins for their stay in the prison. Then Rachel leads them into a blank room with two other females present in the prison.

 

One is a brown-haired Asian woman with bun style hair, with blue eyes, wears the same uniform as her black short-shorts look more like triangular bikini bottoms due to her athletically shaped legs, and white boots.

 

Next to her is a black woman with black bun-style hair, brown eyes and wears the same uniform but with a bee pin and wears yellow and black striped boots.

 

"These two here are Chun-Li and Karen Breecher. These two have specific jobs here in this prison as they will help me do a complete full body search on all of you today. Making sure that none of you have some funny business going on." Rachel declares as she holds up a pair of latex gloves. "And that includes cavity searches, so…strip!”

 

The group of female convicts gulps as they are stripped down from their orange jumpsuits. All of them are bare naked and are still cuffed. The beams of the cuffs disperse before they change out.

 

"Now...Let's begin to check on your asses.” Rachel told as she, Chun-Li and Karen lead the girls to bend down on the wall, with their butts sticking out. This is not going to be easy for those women.

 

/

 

After having their butts checked, only a few had some items taken out and are placed with special punishments. Now Rachel is seen giving out rollcalls to list off the female prisoners.

 

"Rebecca Riku!" Rachel calls out.

 

A pink haired girl with brown eyes and peach skin, steps forward while still nude and in cuffs, showing off her D-cup chest, curvy narrow figure, shapely butt and curvy legs.

 

"You have been sentenced here for 10 to 20 years after trying to assassinate the diplomat King Dofflamingo Donquixiote of Dressrosa. Thanks to a good word from your lawyer, you'll have a chance of early release through good behavior." Rachel told her, as she hands out Rebecca's prison uniform.

 

"Thank you." Rebecca said as she puts on her prison uniform, which is a black short top that shows her cleavage, her whole flat stomach, and black short-shorts with black shoes.

 

"Rose Wilson!"

 

A white-haired girl with a blue eye and a eyepatch, pale skin, and in cuffs, having C cups chest, curvy hourglass figure, and round hips, bubbly butt, and strong legs.

 

"You have been sentenced for 45 to 50 years after helping your father, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, to almost destroying half of city! No parole!” Rachel told.

 

"Whatever." Rose spoke as she wears her prison uniform. black short top that shows her cleavage and her whole flat stomach, and black short-shorts with black shoes.

 

"Rias Gremory!"

 

Stepping in is a crimson haired girl with blue eyes, and fair skin. She is only in her cuffs, showing off her large J-cup bust, curvy slim figure, bubbly butt and smooth legs.

 

"You've been sentenced to 30 to 50 years after poisoning your newlywed husband Riser Phoenix with cyanide! Not only that, but you did it during a highly political wedding! No chance of bail!" Raven shouts.

 

"I understand." Rias replied as she puts on her prison uniform. the black short top that barely covers her bust, flat stomach showing, and black short-shorts with black shoes.

 

"Akeno Himejima!"

 

Stepping in is a long black-haired girl with purple eyes, and fair skin. Only in her cuffs she stood nude, showing her J-cup bust, voluptuous hourglass figure, round shape butt, and long stunning legs.

 

"You’ve been sentenced the same as Rias Gremory's, 30 to 50 years by association! There are no chances of bail for either of you for your high crimes!" Raven states.

 

"I understand as well." Akeno said as she puts on her uniform, the black top barely covers up her large bosoms, as her flat stomach shows, black short-shorts that exposes her legs and black shoes.

 

"Selena Kyle, Rouge the Bat and Felicia Hardy!"

 

Three of the convicts steps up in front of her.

 

On the left is a short black hair woman with blue eyes, tanned skin, and black lips. Only in her cuffs, showing her D-cups, hourglass figure, round butt, and smooth legs.

 

In the middle is a humanoid bat with white fur, tan skin, and green eyes. Only in her cuffs, showing her C-cups, sexy figure, bubbly butt, and sharp legs.

 

Lastly on the right is a long white-haired woman with blue eyes, peach skin and white lips. Only in her cuffs, showing her double D-cups, hourglass figure, round butt, and sexy legs.

 

"All three of you have broke the same laws which is stealing precious jewel and treasures. All three of you are sentenced for 20 to 40 years in this prison!" Raven shout, as the three wear their uniforms that barely covers their chest and shows most of their legs and stomachs.

 

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn!"

 

Two women steps forward.

 

On the left is a blond mix red and blue haired woman, blue eyes, and red lips. Only in her cuffs, showing her C-cups, hourglass figure, slim butt, and smooth legs.

 

On the right is a red-haired woman with green eyes, and green skin. Only in her cuffs, showing her D-cups, curvy slim figure, and sexy legs.

 

"You two have a long history of crimes committed that Arkham doesn't want you two anymore! From bank robberies to assist murder! Both of you get 30 to 60 years in prison!" Raven shouts.

 

"Heh, could be worst huh, Red?" Harley said while wearing a black top, black shorts-shorts, and black shoes.

 

"You’re right." Ivy spoke wearing the same that exposes her large breasts and smooth legs.

 

"Artemis and Jade Crock!"

 

Stepping forward is a Vietnamese-American girl with long blond hair, olive skin, green eyes and pink lips. Only in her cuffs she is shown with her C-cups, hourglass figure showing scars on her back, her perky butt and athletically toned legs.

 

Next to her is a Vietnamese-woman with spiky black hair, olive skin, green eyes and black lips. Only in her cuffs she is shown with her full hourglass figure with her D-cup chest, shapely butt and curvy legs.

 

"Jade Crock, your crimes are many counts of assassinations and association with your father Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster, and Ra’s Al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins! You've been sentenced to 50 to life in here! As for you, Artemis Crock! Since you're here according to the court, you've turned yourself in for association and being part of a family of criminals! So, you were given a sentence to 5 to 10 years with possibility of parole!" Rachel states.

 

"Thank you." the blond, Artemis, said as she wears her uniform, a black top with her flat stomach showing, and short-shorts showing her legs.

 

"Hmm." Jade grunts as she wears hers, that shows off her cleavage, her exposed flat tummy and the short-shorts shows off her legs.

 

"Nami and Nico Robin!"

 

Stepping forward is a long orange haired woman with brown eyes, and pink lips. Only in her cuffs, she is showing her I-cups, hourglass figure, bubbly butt, and sharply legs.

 

Right next to her is a black long haired woman with blue eyes. Only in her cuffs, she is showing her J-cups, curvy narrow figure, round butt, and long stunning legs.

 

"Nami, you have a long history of thievery under the hands of Arlong! You've been sentenced to 20 years and if a possibility of good behavior, we'll cut your sentence short!" Raven shouts "As for you, Nico Robin! You've been placed here under the law by the government of discovering forbidden history, you've been sentenced to 50 to life here with no parole!"

 

The two women didn't say anything as they put on their uniforms. Both having tops barely holding their large busts as well as having their stomachs showing and showing off their sexy legs.

 

"Boa Hancock!"

 

Stepping in is a long black-haired tall woman with black eyes, fair skin and full lips. She is the definition of beauty as she's put in special cuffs, while nude she has a nice pair of large J-cups, with her curvy hourglass figure, firm bubbly butt and long sexy legs.

 

"You have been placed punished for treason against the world government, as you've been stripped from your status of Warlord and Empress, as you are sentenced to life here in prison!"

 

"I understand." Hancock said, with her eyes closed. She wore the uniform which barely covers her chest making it look like a tube top, and the short-shorts looks more like bikini bottoms.

 

"Blackfire!"

 

Stepping forward is a long black hair woman with orange skin, and purple eyes. Only in her cuffs showing her D-cups, hourglass figure, bubbly butt, and sexy legs.

 

"You’ve destroyed everything in your home world, even destroying your home planet. You're been sentence 20 to 30 years!”

 

"Hm, whatever." Blackfire said as she wears the top that barley hold her bust, black shorts-shorts, and black shoes. “Does this have to be so tight?”

 

SMACK! “Yeowch!” Blackfire cries out, feeling Karen just spanked her making her butt jiggle.

 

“You don’t speak unless you are permitted to! And yes, it shows discipline!” Raven told her, with a ghost of a smirk.

 

Once all the girls have worn their uniforms, Rachel shouts "Now that you're all uniformed, Chun-Li and Karen will be giving you all assigned cells! This facility has cells to nullify those with powers, so those with powers will have special restraints! Now move out!"

 

Chun-Li takes the group consist of Rebecca, Nami, Robin, Harley, Artemis, Jade, and Selena while Karen takes in Poison Ivy, Rias, Akeno, Hancock, Felicia, Rouge and Rose. Separating the group to take them to special prison cells while Rachel stands.

 

"Now to go tell the warden." Rachel said as she walks down to where the warden is.

 

/

 

Somewhere there is a room in the prison called the "Punishment Room", where many of the women gets the special kinds of punishments by the female staff. One particular, the warden, is seen punishing one of the prisoners' butt and legs sticking out from a box.

 

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Ms. Louise Lincoln." spoke the green haired man with green skin, pointy ears, eyes and a handsome look. He wears a black suit and tie while zipping his pants up. He has an athletic build under that suit.

 

"Oooh, I'll be a good girl next time, Warden." Replied Louise.

 

"Please, call me Logan. Garfield Logan." Garfield replied as he turns to the staff member "Erza, give her the tickle treatment before sending her back to her cell."

 

"Of course, Warden." Spoke Erza, a red-haired woman with fair skin, brown eyes and full lips. She wears black leather two piece chained together, with black forearm sleeves and leggings. She holds up a large feather as she starts tickling the prisoner's butt.

 

/

 

As Garfield exits out of the dungeon, he spots Rachel marching towards him.

 

"Ah, Rachel how's the new batch?" He asks her.

 

"They are being placed in their cells as we know, Warden." Rachel respond while handing out a clipboard "Here's a list to meet them all."

 

"Thanks. Have the new prisoners meet up at the rec center. And make sure that Harley, Jade, Selena, Pamela, Robin, Hancock, Felicia, and Rose are placed in heavy restraints." Garfield advise her.

 

"Of course, Warden, I make sure those new girls get locked up real tight." Rachel replied.

 

"Good, because first comers always try to break out." Garfield said while straightening up his hair.

 

"Agree, because last thing we want is a dead prisoner." Rachel points out as Garfield sigh.

 

"Yeah. Maybe after this, how about you and I have some alone time at my office" Garfield said while smirking at her.

 

Rachel blushes as Garfield walks behind her and gropes her butt, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

"Oooooh..." she moans as she felt a pat on her butt as he walks down to the office. She hid her blush as she walks down to do her job.

 

/

 

Blackfire gets placed into her cell, as the plasma bars activated.

 

"Great, home sweet home." Blackfire mumbled as she goes to her bunk, but then gets hoisted up by the shorts by her cellmate.

 

"Well, well, look what I got here." spoke Blackfire's new cellmate. She has dark purple horn-like hair with pale skin, purple eyes, and wore the prison uniform. "My new prison bitch! The name's Juri Han and we're going to have so much fun~!"

 

/

 

Harley gets sent into her new cell while wearing a strait jacket, as she is greeted by her new cellmate.

 

"Hi! My name is Izzy!" spoke the orange haired girl with tanned skin, green eyes and orange lips who wears the strait jacket of her own. "You must be Harley, my new roommate! Or cellmate if more appropriate!"

 

"Hi, Izzy!" Harley greets.

 

"So why are you here for?" Izzy quipped.

 

"I’m here just cause I'm a criminal in my world." Harley answered.

 

"Oh cool, I’m in here because the RCMP brought me in here because they couldn’t handle me anymore." Izzy replied while rocking herself. “Yep, got me sentenced to 10 years for burning up their base!”

 

/

 

Rebecca is placed into her own cell, seeing a bunk bed and of course her cellmate is on the bottom bunk.

 

"Hi! I'm Ruby!" spoke the girl with black bob cut hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. "So, what are you in here for?"

 

"Attempt assassination on a corrupt king." Rebecca replied finding the girl's friendly nature comforting. "How about you?"

 

"Or I sort of robbed a cookie factory." Ruby replied with the scary that made Rebecca shiver. "Well, that was after I set it on fire. So, want to be friends?"

 

/

 

Nami and Robin looked around in their new cell, Nami goes top bunk while Robin be on the bottom.

 

"So, you steal treasures from other people?" Robin asked.

 

"Only from pirates. When I found out that bastard betrayed me, I have no choice but kill him myself by blowing up the tower with TNT. I guess they didn't put that information in." Nami said.

 

"They never do." Nico Robin replied as Karen comes into the cell along with Chun-Li, as they gang up on Robin with the straitjacket, power nullifier collar, and put some restraints on her legs.

 

"What are you doing to her?!" Nami asked.

 

"Extra precaution." Chun-Li states. "Those with special sentencing must wear special collars and with her powers and skills she's a risk of escaping."

 

"Is that really necessarily?!" Nami questions.

 

"We’re just gonna make sure of you girls don't escape from prison that's all." Karen said as she locks the collar.

 

Chun-Li locks Robin's ankles together while Karen gags Robin with a ball gag. "If she needs to move around, there's a wheelchair to provide her with."

 

Suddenly, a blond-haired woman with blue eyes and wears the same uniform but doesn't wear short-shorts but a green leotard underneath and black stilettos. She walks in with a folded wheelchair placed on the wall. Her nametag reads "Cammy White".

 

"The Warden wants to meet with the new batch at the rec center at 3 o'clock." Cammy told them.

 

"Alright, once you girls are settled, meet up at the rec center.” Chun-Li told the two prisoners as she and the guards leave. Nami looks at them questionably.

 

“Rec center?” Nami asked.

 

/

 

All the newcomers are here in the recreational center, while Rachel, Chun-Li, Karen, and Cammy are standing front of them along with other guards.

 

"Everyone meets the warden of St. Logans, the son of the founder of this rehabilitation facility himself, Warden Dr. Garfield Logan!" Rachel roars to make sure they heard her.

 

Stepping in the rec room was the warden, Garfield Logan as he walks in with the microphone headset.

 

"Welcome, new inmates of St. Logan's." he spoke to them "My name is Dr. Garfield Logan, Warden of this facility inherited from my mother, Marie Logan, who's passed down by her grandfather St. Charles Logan to pass down hope that any female criminals placed in here can be reformed and be treated with care. Now at St. Logans, I've made sure that all of you won't feel like you're in a prison. Now for the schedule rule for the facility. Rachel?"

 

"Each day you're here you will eat when we tell you to! Three meals a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner! You will have a 9 o'clock curfew and be expecting to be up at 5 o'clock in mornings! Misbehaving such as starting fights or breaking rules will receive punishments in the Punishment Room for an amount of time given! There will be no back talking, and you only talk unless permission to speak! There will be daily room inspections and if we suspect you're hiding anything, tickle torture is proceeded along with full body search! Understand, bitches?!" Raven shouts at them.

 

Nami raises her hand. "And what's the Punishment Room?"

 

Garfield closes his eyes and spoke. "I wish you hadn't said that. My three workers might answer your question.”

 

Suddenly, Nami is surrounded by three women, as they pin her on the table and restrain her hands behind her back. "Kya!!" Nami squealed.

 

"Hello, my name is Esdeath, I'm Head Staff of the Punishment Room, where we punish bad girls who are naughty~~~in prison." spoke the woman with long blue hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a black hat and wears a red leather suit that shows her cleavage and most of her legs. and red stilettos. "This one will be fitting as an example. Minerva, take her short-shorts down to spank her rear. Shinigami take her shoes off to tickle her feet. I'll pull her top off to give her titties a good pinching."

 

Just like that, the Chinese girl wearing the same uniform with dark blue hair and red lips, Minerva Orland, pulls down Nami's shorts-shorts revealing her naked behind. Minerva begins to spank Nami really hard making her scream. “Kyah!!”

 

"I’ll make sure you feel the pain until tomorrow." Minerva cooed while proceeding to spank her more.

 

The girl wearing a black witch hat, black hair, green eyes, pale skin and black lips, wears the same uniform, named Shinigami, takes off Nami's shoes and black socks, which makes a *pop* sound. Shinigami then pull out a feather and begin tickling her. “Kyahahahahahahahaaaooohh!!” Nam laugh hard while trying not to moan.

 

"I won't stop until you cry." Shinigami hushed.

 

Then Esdeath pulls up Nami's top revealing her large bosoms. Esdeath then starts pinching the pink tits with her cold fingers, twisting them around making Nami cry out a moan through her laughter. “Aaaoooooooooooohohohohohohohohooooh!!!”

 

"I'll make sure you'll feel the pain you'll receive until you start begging for more." Esdeath states with a lustful smirk.

 

The new inmates look worried as they feel sorry for Nami. The sight of this makes them feel like they should behave.

 

"Don't want to end up like her- GAH!" Felicia yelped when Cammy spanks her.

 

"No talking without permission!" Cammy told her.

 

"Yes ma’am!" Felicia replied in fear.

 

"Now you all see of what happens if you broke the rules? I don't want you all of you get hurt or worse, now I will to say this. Please...if you all behave and change your ways of you doing. Realized what sins you did in the past, you have the opportunity to open up a bright future. I want you all to have a great future even if some of you step out of here. Do I make myself clear?" Garfield asked after giving them a speech.

 

The girls all nodded due to fear of saying anything, however Nami is still getting punished by the three.

 

"Esdeath, I think Nami has enough." Garfield orders as Esdeath, Minerva and Shinigami stop as they let go of Nami. "Now you all will be given schedules. There will also be classes such as yoga with Chun-Li, arts and crafts will be run and observed by Elena, therapy sessions will be run by Dinah Lance and Jean Grey, recess will be watched by Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, the cafeteria will be heavily guarded in case of food fights, and recess will be run by She-Hulk and Captain Mizuki. You all will be doing some work, such as making license plates observed by Ms. Carol Danvers, and yard work with Maddie Fenton, Drew Saturday and Debbie Turbull. Ms. Pamela Isley, due to your powers you will not be participating yard work, so you'll be spending recess."

 

Poison Ivy, who's in her restraints the same as Harley, Robin, and Jade, just looks down that she won't have some time with some plants.

 

"You all will also be having schedule cafeteria time and it's about to be dinner time. You all will be getting three meals a day in here and Blackfire, you'll gonna love one of the chefs here." Garfield told the onyx haired Tamaranean. "We also have a pool for those that needs swimming exercises but for those with water powers won't partake and it will be run by Mera and Harribel. The library is run by Diana Prince along with Donna Troy and the other Library staff. The hospital wing is run by Tsunade Senju who leads some nurses that will treat wounds and have doctors’ appointments. If you have any allergies or medications that needs to be taken, they will have it on file for you."

 

"And besides that, trying to escape this prison is pointless." Rachel said with serious. "We’re in a mountain area that’s way down from the ground like a canyon, even go down there's a forest full of deadly animals that can kill on sight. Trying to escape using the buses just self-destruct in the air or be shot down. If you get captured, you will be led to the Punishment Room. It's either the punishment or death."

 

“Don't worry, unlike Amanda Waller's methods in dealing with prisoners, there will be no bombs placed in your necks. There are no explosives since it's inhuman to do so." Karen assures.

 

"So, do any of you girls have some questions?" Garfield asks seeing a hand raised up "Yes, Rebecca?"

 

"According to the brochure of this prison, we earn good points if we behave. What does that mean?" Rebecca asks.

 

"Good points are the currency of this prison, as in good coins. You'll receive the Good Points Card where you'll earned something from the prison's gift shop!" Garfield states "Think of them as receiving good privileges if you behave accordingly to the rules. However, misbehavior will cost you some Good points. What you'll receive from the gift shop are posters, figurines, and if you get enough, you'll get the premium package like your own TV for your cell!"

 

Some of them are really interested but some are aren't. One of them raises get Garfield saw it.

 

"Yes, Boa Hancock?" Garfield asked to the princess.

 

"Are visiting days always the end of the month?" Hancock asked.

 

"Yes, in end of every month your family, friends, or someone very close to you will come here to see you. But they can't bring anything here unless it's search and put in the collars." Garfield answered.

 

The girls felt relieved that their friends and family will be coming to visit them.

 

"Now then, one more thing. You will all take two showers a day at the shower stalls and will go by according to your schedule. We have a large bathhouse that you can spend time in for only 30 minutes, but with the good amount of Good Points you have it can be extend." Garfield states "Now then, it's dinner time so enjoy your stay at St. Logans!"

 

/

 

In the cafeteria, which has ten long straight cafeteria table. Even having a kitchen near the door, there's three women in there. Blackfire shocked by seeing one of the chefs she knows.

 

'You have got to be kidding me.' Blackfire thought.

 

She saw a familiar redhaired woman with orange skin, green eyes and an innocent personality with full lips. She wears a white short dress that reach down to her rear level, a purple apron and white stiletto boots. She is Koriand'r, aka Starfire.

 

"Sister! You have been sent here?" Kori asks the annoyed the older sister.

 

"Yeah, and you work here." Blackfire muttered.

 

"Well Komi, guess I shall serve your food in prison for now on." Kori replied happily.

 

"Great..." Komi muttered through her teeth.

 

"Excuse me." Nami spoke to one of the chefs while rolling Nico Robin "But how do you expect the prisoners that are restrained to be able to eat?"

 

"Just remove their gags and feed them." spoke one of the chefs who's a young woman with green hair tied in braids, olive eyes, tanned skin and full lips. She wears a white short dress and a green apron, and wears stiletto boots.

 

"Don't try to remove their straitjackets, cellmates must feed them." Spoke one of the who's a young woman with blond hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. Wears short dress and a white apron, and brown boots.

 

"Alright Friend Menchi and Mito. Now come on, let us all make them dinner!" Kori shout to them.

 

/

 

Garfield look at the hologram screen seeing the new comers eating. While Rachel sitting in his lap while she in her purple bra and panties while Garfield is only in his boxers.

 

"So, you think they can change for the better?" Rachel asked as she laid her head on Garfield's chest.

 

"I believe they will." Garfield replied while stroking his lovers' back and her thighs. "My grandfather built this prison to help the girls to become better people, unlike those prisons like in Impel Down where they torture prisoners in the result of killing them. This place is a rehabilitation center for these women. Look at Esdeath for example, she was a prisoner here herself and now she's part of my Staff. If she can change, so can those girls."

 

Rachel smiled as she kisses his chest. "You really do have your mother's heart and father's looks."

 

Garfield smiled at her, rubbing her back toward her butt. "And you really look like your mother."

 

The two started to make out as Garfield grabs her butt, as the two spend the rest of the evening with passionate sex.

 

**/**

**How do you like it? Is it good? Should I release more? Stay tuned for more chapters of St. Logan’s, and remember to fav, follow and review.**


End file.
